Just give me a Baby
by Rie Nagisha
Summary: Sequel of love triangle by rie nagisha. Setelah setahun menikah. chanyeol dan baekhyun belum juga dikarunia seorang anak. Bagaimanakah perjuangan mereka dalam membuat (?) anak. Chanbaek. Kaisoo, Kristao.Yaoi. m-preg.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel of Love Triangle By Rie Nagisha

Chapter 1

Just Give me a baby...

"jadi kapan kalian mau punya anak?" Tanya umma chanyeol saat arisan keluarga berlangsung.

"Iya sebentar lagi umma, baekhyun dan aku sedang dalam program perencanaan anak" jawab chanyeol kepada ummanya.

Sementara itu baekhyun hanya diam. Hatinya sakit. Merasa tersindir oleh ibu mertuanya yang amat sangat mirip ummanya gu jun pyo di drama boys before flower yang sering baekhyun tonton.

Dan nasib baekhyun juga tidak terlalu jauh dengan geum jan di di drama itu. Bukan salahnya lah park chanyeol seorang pewaris tahta dari Park corporation jatuh cinta padanya dan menikahinya.

Baekhyun ingat sekali saat ibu mertuanya menentang pernikahannya dengan chanyeol saat kyungsoo menyerah terhadap cinta chanyeol. Keluarga baekhyun memang tidak sekaya keluarga kyungsoo, tapi apakah itu penting ketika mereka saling mencintai?

Untunglah ayah mertuanya yang bijaksana merestui pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun bahagia menikah dengan chanyeol. Sungguh. Ia mencintai chanyeol dengan segenap hatinya. Pernikahan mereka sempurna kecuali fakta bahwa mereka belum dikaruniai seorang anak setelah setahun menikah.

Iya, baekhyun seorang lelaki tetapi ia memiliki Rahim. Itulah sebabnya appa chanyeol merestui pernikahan mereka karena appa chanyeol percaya bahwa baekhyun akan melahirkan seorang jagoan kecil untuk menjadi penerus park corporation.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah coffee café di sudut myeong dong dengan terburu-buru.

"Maaf lama kyung. Tadi aku membeli sesuatu dulu baru kesini." Kata baekhyun menjatuhkan pantatnya ke kursi di hadapan sahabatnya. Do kyungsoo. Ah salah, kini baekhyun harus memanggilnya kim kyungsoo sekarang karena setengah tahun yang lalu do kyungsoo telah menikah dengan kim jongin. Dan kini di rahim kyungsoo ada janin berumur 3 bulan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok baek, Aq juga baru sampai." Jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut. Kaus longgar berwarna baby blue membuatnya semakin cantik.

Baekhyun tersenyum sayang sekaligus iri melihat sahabatnya ini.

"Mungkin anakmu nanti perempuan kyung. Soalnya kau terlihat amat cantik di masa kehamilanmu." Ucap baekhyun asal dan kyungsoo tertawa perlahan. Malu.

"Kau ini bisa saja Baekkie, Bagaimana? Apakah aku akan segera memiliki keponakan sehingga kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil mengelus tangan baekhyun di atas meja. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Bukan kyung... Eng… sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kemari karena ingin bertanya"

"Bertanya tentang apa? "

Wajah baekhyun memerah.

"Uhum mungkin Ini pertanyaan yang agak pribadi" kata baekhyun takut-takut.

"Pribadi apa _Park_ baekhyun? Aku bahkan sudah mengenalmu bahkan sebelum aku bisa berjalan. Bagian apa dari diriku yang kamu tidak tahu?"

"Aku berfikir kyung… Mungkin karena kamu dan jongin sudah sukses memiliki baby." Baekhyun mengerling perut kyungsoo yang sedikit membuncit. "Kamu bisa memberiku sedikit tips."

"Tips?" kyungsoo bingung.O.O

"Mungkin kamu bisa memberitahu aku gaya bercinta seperti apa yang kamu lakukan sampai sampai bisa memiliki baby". Wajah baekhyun memerah sampai ke telinga. Wajah kyungsoo ikut merona namun dengan segera ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku tidak ingat baek. Kami mencoba berbagai gaya." Kyungsoo berbicara setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Kumohon kyung ingat-ingatlah. Mungkin saat itu ada gaya yang sedikit lain atau gaya yang belum pernah aq coba dengan chanyeol. " baekhyun memohon. Keinginannya sudah begitu kuat hingga membuatnya sedih dan tertekan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih mendengar jawaban kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat sahabat terbaiknya itu bersedih.

"Enggg…. mungkin kalau sperma chanyeol tidak masuk ke rahimmu dengan cara biasa. Cobalah untuk menelannya baek" kata kyungsoo takut-takut

"Omo. Ditelan bagaimana?" baekhyun mulai tertarik.

"Aku ingat beberapa hari sebelum aku test pack dengan hasil positif. Jongin sering klimaks di mulutku dan aku tak sengaja menelannya. Jongin klimaks banyak sekali sehingga aku harus menelannya untuk bisa bernafas." Mendengar itu mata baekhyun berbinar.

Ah. Masuk akal. Selama ini baekhyun jarang menelan sperma chanyeol. Chanyeol lah yang selama ini lebih sering menelan sperma _miliknya._ Ohh betapa selama ini baekhyun telah menyia-nyiakan cairan berharga itu. menjauhkan dari mulutnya dan terus menerus meminta chanyeol untuk menumpahkannya di rahimnya agar ia bisa hamil.

Jika tidak bisa hamil dengan cara konvesional. Dia mungkin bisa mencoba dengan cara lain. Jika

Baekhyun merasa Semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. . . .

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya chanyeol kaget ketika hendak berangkat ke kantor. Istrinya, park baekhyun. Sudah berdandan cantik dan berdendang senang.

"Chagiya kamu mau kemana?" Tanya sang suami tampak heran. Sang istri tersenyum manis dan merangkul lengan suaminya yang tinggi itu.

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu seharian ini, jadi aku ikut ke kantor ya." Rayunya beraegyo. Menggesek gesekan tubuhnya ke lengan sang suami seperti seekor kucing. Chanyeol curiga. Baekhyunnya selalu manis tetapi tidak semanis ini.

dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil BMW classic chanyeol

Perjalanan pagi ini sedikit macet dan segalanya tampak seperti biasa namun ada satu yang lain dari pada biasanya. Seorang byun baekhyun tiba-tiba menunduk dan mendekati dirinya. Membuka resleting celana kantornya dengan seduktif, hidung baekhyun membaui penis suaminya yang masih tertidur kemudian menciumnya seakan memintanya untuk bangun. Penis chanyeol menegang. Putting susu istrinya yang berwarna kemerahan menyapa matanya lewat kerah yang tersingkap mengikuti arah gravitasi.

"Ba-Baby aku sedang menyetir" tangan chanyeol gemetaran mencengkram stir mobil. Tapi baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan. Baekhyun menggigit gigit pelan penis suaminya yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Meludahinya dan membuat celana dalam itu menjadi transparan sehingga tercetaklah penis besar chanyeol yang mulai menegang dengan urat-urat di sekelilingnya.

Chanyeol bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Namun penisnya merasakan nikmat. Hingga akhirnya baekhyun menyibak celana dalam chanyeol dan membiarkan penis suaminya itu berdiri tegak kemudian memasukannya kedalam mulut mungilnya. Chanyeol melenguh. dan chanyeol berusaha keras untuk dapat menyetir dengan selamat sampai ke kantornya.

.

.

.

"Sore hari ini ada perjamuan dengan investor dari china di lapangan Golf atpujong dan malamnya ada undangan launching produk terbaru dari Kim's Corporation " Kata sekretaris chanyeol. Chen. Menutup penjelasannya akan jadual hari ini.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya, ruangan kerjanya tampak besar dan rapi. Telinganya mendengarkan chen sementara tangannya menandatangani beberapa berkas.

"Batalkan semua jadualku hari ini" perintahnya tegas.

chen kaget. "Tapi pak…"

"Maaf aku sedang kurang enak badan hari ini" potong chanyeol

"Iya pak, anda tampak lelah dan berkeringat" jawab chen.

chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki normal tidak terlihat lelah dan berkeringat ketika seseorang menungging di kolong meja kerjamu dan menghisap penismu selama kau sedang bekerja.

"baiklah jika itu yang bapak minta saya akan membatalkan semuanya" dan chen pun berbalik pergi

"Dan chen. Ahhhkk.." ucapannya terganggu dengan desahan, chen menyerengit curiga. Dibawah sana baekhyun menggigit penisnya dan getaran berikutnya memberitahunya bahwa istrinya tertawa.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan ganggu aku sampai jam makan siang" chen mengangguk "Dan tolong kunci pintunya dari luar"

.

.

"hei sudah puaskah meminum susumu little kitty" chanyeol menyapa istrinya dibawah sana. Kemeja baekhyun sudah tidak terkancing semua dan ia sama sekali tidak memakai celana. Vibrator ukuran besar tertanam di butt nya, menggoda sweetspotnya dengan getaran maksimal. membuat pinggul baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman.

Baekhyun masih menghisap penis chanyeol dengan lapar dan baekhyun menggeleng imut. Mencengkram kembali paha chanyeol yang sejak sampai sudah sama sekali tidak memakai celana. Kebalikan dengan jas dan dasinya yang terpasang sempurna. Mulut baekhyun secara konstan menghisap penis chanyeol.

"Dasar slut." Nafsu chanyeol terpancing "Sebegitu enakkah sepermaku?" dan baekhyun mengangguk. Mata chanyeol berkilat.

Ditariknya baekhyun keluar dari kolong mejanya dan merebahkannya di lantai ruang kerjanya yang terbuat dari marmer mewah yang dingin. Baekhyun terlentang dan merasakan dinginnya AC ruangan kerja suaminya itu. Merinding, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dadanya dan menyatukan kedua kakinya serapat mungkin, kaki yang satu memeluk kaki yang lain.

Wajahnya memerah dan ia mendesah-desah sendiri. Vibrator di liangnya bergetar keras dan ia menggesek-gesekan pinggulnya ke lantai. Menggoda suaminya yang menontoni dirinya mendesah. Baekhyun mencubiti putingnya sendiri dan chanyeol semakin _hard._

"Aku mau penismu di bibirku ohh…. Chanyeolie.." desah baekhyun sambil menatap sayu chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar-getar dan lidahnya terjulur keluar, air liurnya menetes.

Tanpa fikir panjang chanyeol mengangkangi wajah baekhyun. Memukul-mukulkan penis panjangnya ke wajah baekhyun hingga precumnya mengotori wajah baekhyun yang cantik. Mata baekhyun terpejam namun mulutnya terbuka lebar dan lidahnya yang terjulur bergerak-gerak mencari penis chanyeol.

Hingga penis chanyeol akhirnya memasuki mulut baekhyun.

"AAaahhhhhh…"desahan puas keluar dari mulut chanyeol ketika liang itu menyelimuti penisnya sepenuhnya. erangan baekhyun terhalang penis chanyeol. Dengan lapar baekhyun menghisap-hisap penis chanyeol. Dan chanyeol mulai bergerak.

Pinggulnya bergerak seolah olah manhole baekhyunlah yang sedang ia perkosa. Penisnya keluar maju mundur hingga menyentuh ujung tenggorokan baekhyun. Kesulitan bernafas, air mata mulai mengalir dari mata baekhyun. Bibirnya sedang dilecehkan oleh penis besar chanyeol.

"Emmph…emmppphh…"erangan baekhyun terhalang penis chanyeol.

Lubang kali ini sedikit lebih longgar dari biasanya namun ada sensasi tersendiri dari lidah baekhyun yang ikut menari bersama penisnya. baekhyun menghisap sekuatnya hingga pipinya menyekung dan chanyeol merasa twinsballnya membesar.

Dan gigitan pelan baekhyun berikutnya membuat chanyeol klimaks. Menyemprotkan sperma tepat ke tenggorokan baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh senang walaupun kakinya menendang-nendang ke udara. Baekhyun menyedot sperma chanyeol hingga tetes terakhir. Bahkan ujung lidahnya masih bergerak-gerak mengorek lubang di pucuk penis chanyeol seakan akan tak ingin ada yang terbuang.

Chanyeol terangsang lagi.

Dengan kasar chanyeol menghentak-hentakan vibrator di hole baekhyun kemudian menariknya dengan cepat. Memberikan sensasi kosong seketika di hole baekhyun dan Hole baekhyun berkedut-kedut berbahaya.

Chanyeol membantu istrinya berdiri. Dan memojokannya ke jendela besar yang menghadap ke luar gedung. Baekhyun kaget. selayaknya ruangan yang dimiliki oleh seorang presdir Park corporation. Di ruang kerjanya yang terletak di lantai 34 ini. View dari jendelanya menunjukan pemandangan yang spektakuler khas kota seoul.

Dan disanalah baekhyun terpojok. Pipi dada dan penisnya yang berkeringat menempel pada kaca yang hangat. Cahaya matahari pagi membuat semuanya terlihat jelas. Baekhyun ketakutan. Penis Chanyeol memasuki hole nya dalam sekali sentak. Baekhyun tersentak kedepan dan hatinya mencelos. Apakah kaca di depannya mampu menahan bobot mereka berdua.

"UUUuuuhh…"baekhyun melenguh namun ketakutan masih menguasainya. Bagaimana jika kaca ini pecah dan mereka jatuh dari ketinggian 34 lantai. Bagaimana jika orang-orang dari gedung di sebrang mereka. Bisa melihat mereka bercinta.

"uuhhhh yaoliee jangan disini" baekhyun berontak

namun kuda liar dibelakangnya sudah hilang akal. Ia mendesah desah keenakan sambil menggesek gesekan penisnya ke dinding hole baekhyun.

Hentakan demi hentakan membuat baekhyun semakin takut. Holenya menyempit dan membuat chanyeol semakin keenakan.

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanan baekhyun dan menyetubuhinya dengan liar. Baekhyun mendesah ketika sweet spotnya tergoda dan ia melupakan segalanya.

Mereka berciuman dalam. Lidah dengan lidah. Tangan kiri chanyeol meraih putting baekhyun dan meremas bola mungil itu. Baekhyun gemetaran.

Bunyi kecipak saliva percumbuan mereka bergaung dalam kepala baekhyun. Penisnya terekspose ketika chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanannya. Tersorot hangatnya matahari dan bergesekan dengan kaca yang hangat.

Tubuh baekhyun tenggelam dalam gelora kenikmatan yang diberikan chanyeol

"aku akan menghamilimu park baekhyun" ucap chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Oooohhhh chanyeol hamili aku sayang" baekhyun meremas rambut ikal chanyeol. "hamili dan lecehkan aku.." pinggul baekhyun menyambut penis chanyeol.

"holemu meremas-remas penisku baby.." chanyeol semakin mengangkang.

"dan kamu jantan sekali oohhh chanyeolll" rengek baekhyun. "penismu berkedut ahhhh,,, enaaakkhhh…."

dan segalanya mengencang. Putting baekhyun, penis chanyeol dan hole baekhyun. Baekhyun panik. Chanyeol hampir klimaks dan ia ingin meminumnya.

Baekhyun mencabut paksa penis chanyeol. Dan chanyeol klimaks sendirian. Posisi tubuhnya bagai kuda yang sedang berdiri mengangkang dan penis raksasanya menyemburkan sperma. Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi nikmat chanyeol dan baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merembes keluar dari penisnya.

Baekhyun hampir menangis melihat sperma chanyeol tumpah ke lantai dan tanpa pikir panjang baekhyun berlutut menjilati lantai. Mengais cairan sperma chanyeol kemudian menelannya. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat lantai yang dingin dan bibirnya menghisap-hisap sisa sperma chanyeol. Chanyeol horny lagi.

Dan hingga cahaya senja menyinari jendela, chanyeol dan baekhyun masih sibuk menandai setiap sudut ruangan kerja chanyeol dengan sperma baekhyun. Meninggalkan aroma baekhyun disana. Di kolong meja, di atas meja, di kursi kerja chanyeol, di kamar mandi, di sofa, di dekat lemari bahkan di depan pintu. Mereka bergelut dimana-mana. Tai satu yang tetap sama. Baekhyun akan menelan semua klimaks chanyeol

.

.

.

Baekhyun melempar test pack ditangannya yang masih menunjukan hasil negative. Buat apa kemarin ia meminum berliter-liter sperma chanyeol dan membiarkan holenya tergores-gores kalau pada akhirnya ia belum hamil juga.

Baekhyun galau. Apakah masih ada cara yang lain? Cara yang bisa membuatnya hamil. Baekhyun berfikir keras. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia mendial smartphone nya ke sambungan interlokal. China.

"Halo tao, ini baekhyun. Kudengar kau sudah hamil sekarang. Bolehkah aku bertanya aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Tbc…

Oke. Oke. Jangan ngamuk dulu. Saya tahu kalo menelan sperma itu enggak akan membuat hamil. Tapi disini saya buat baekhyun enggak tahu. Mohon biarkan saya membuat baekhyun pabbo di sini. Enggak lama-lama kok. Hanya beberapa chapter aja. Justru kepabboannya malah asik(?) kan? *plak

Hahahahahahah *tertawa mencurigakan

Ini sekuel dari love triangle. Biar dapet feelnya boleh baca dulu love trianglenya. Commen disana. Baru baca ini *promosi :p

Ini semua buat temen-temen yang sudah berbaik hati comment dan merequest m-Preg.

Sungguh comment kalian membuat aku dapat ide. Hehehehe.

Ayoo berikan aku banyak cinta dan ide dengan comment kalian…

*ngarep…

I lop u all….


	2. Chapter 2

_Baekhyun mendial smartphone nya ke sambungan interlokal. China._

_"Halo Tao, ini Baekhyun. Kudengar kau sudah hamil sekarang. Bolehkah aku bertanya aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"_

_._

_._

"Nnggghh… Baekhyun? Yaa,,yaa,,tanyakan saja" jawab Tao dari seberang sambungan telepon.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang sebelum bertanya. "Maaf sebelumnya jika pertanyaan ini terkesan tidak sopan tapii…" kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti.

"UUUhhhhngg~3" Baekhyun mendengar suara desahan dari seberang sana.

"Tao kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Tao tidak apa-apa _baby baek_" jawab suara bass yang familier ditelinga Baekhyun. Kris mengambil alih telponnya dari Tao.

"Kris, a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun walau sesungguhnya Baekhyun sudah tahu apa yang pasangan suami istri itu lakukan disebrang sana.

"Aaaahhh…aaaahhh,,,,,,," desahan Tao menjadi latar belakang pembicaraannya dengan Kris.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah "Yah, Tao bisa keguguran Kris." Omel Baekhyun.

"tenang saja baby, aku bermain dengan lembut kok" jawab Kris, dan Tao merintih.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun membanting smartphonenya jika tidak ingat tujuan awalnya menelpon Tao.

"Kris kembalikan telponnya ke Tao. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya?"

"anggghhh.. .. kumohon perlahan gege…" dan pergulatan di seberang sana kelihatannya semakin memanas -_-

"sepertinya Tao baby_ku_ sedang sibuk Baekhyun baby, tanyakan saja padaku" ucap Kris dengan nada menggodanya yang biasa.

Baekhyun ragu sesaat sampai kemudian bayangan memiliki seorang bayi memotifasi dirinya.

"aku hanya ingin tahu, bagai mana caranya Tao bisa hamil dengan cepat?" Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil mengutarakan pertanyaannya, wajahnya memerah.

"hahahahahaha, Chanyeol kurang joss ya?" Goda Kris lagi.

"berengsek, Kubunuh kau Kris" Baekhyun mengamuk.

"hahahaha. Bercanda baby. Caranya gampang kok" ucap Kris santai namun nafsnya tersenggal.

"Jeongmal? bagaimana caranya Kris?"

"Jangan pernah lepaskan penis Chanyeol sedetikpun dari holemu selama sehari semalam Aaahhhh….."

jedeerrr, bagaikan ada petir menyambar, wajahnya memucat.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya Kris? Chanyeol harus bekerja, aku harus menjaga café milik kami. DAN SEHARI SEMALAM, oh Kris holeku bisa pendarahan "

"itu terserah kalian caranya. Dulu aku dan Tao melakukannya saat bulan madu kami, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu. "

Baekhyun terdiam, berfikir. Desahan Tao terdengar lagi

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas di usia pernikahan kami yang baru 3 bulan, Tao sudah hamil 3 bulan kan."

_Benar juga…._

"sudah ya Baekhyun baby aku sedang sibuk sebenarnya. Selamat mencobaa." dan Kris memutus sambungan telponnya sepihak.

"Yaah! Yah! Kris! dasar orang gila"

Terjadi pergolakan batin dalam diri Baekhyun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian - 27 November - 00.00 AM_

Chanyeol terbangun karena merasakan tubuhnya terasa tertindih sesuatu.

"Hey baby…" suara desahan itu memasuki telinganya.

Chanyeol bangkit sambil mengucek kedua matanya, berusaha melihat dalam kegelapan kamarnya.

Terasa ada sesuatu yang lembut mengecup pipinya. Di lihatnya istrinya yang cantik di hadapannya. Memandangnya seduktif.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang…." Bisiknya sambil mendesah.

Chanyeol menelan air liurnya secara dramatis. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun dihadapannya kini benar-benar menggoda, bayangkan saja, bagaimana reaksimu jika melihat tubuh kekasih hatimu hanya terbalut pita berwarna merah, melilit tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa perlindungan.

Pita besar itu melilit tubuhnya dengan manis dan nakal, pita itu melilit dada Baekhyun tetapi menyelipkan kedua putingnya keluar seolah mengeksposenya. Pita itu berputar manis di pinggul Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan cantiknya di penis Baekhyun. Membentuk sebuah simpul pita nan cantik.

Celana piyama Chanyeol menggembung.

"maukah kau membuka kadomu sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membuang mukanya, seolah memalu namun Chanyeol bersumpah melihat kerlingan nakal di sudut mata cantik ber eyeliner itu.

Dengan tangan gemetar Chanyeol menarik simpul pita di penis Baekhyun yang telah menegang. Simpul itu terlepas dan melonggarkan lilitan di tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun yang putih seakan memendarkan cahaya putih tipis dibalik pita berwarna merah, dan matanya memantulkan sinar rembulan yang menerangi kamar mereka yang gelap.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi. Menerjang tubuh Baekhyun hingga terbanting terlentang kebelakang. Pita di tubuh Baekhyun menghiasnya seduktif. Tanpa pemanasan ataupun aba-aba. Chanyeol menurunkan celananya melesakkan penis besarnya yang sekaku balok kayu kedalam hole Baekhyun.

"AAkkhhhhhhh…"" Baekhyun menjerit. Sakit sekali. Nafasnya tersenggal "berjanjilah Chanyeol berjanjilah"

"Berjanji apa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedang asyik menggesek-gesekan penisnya dengan dinding hole Baekhyun.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lepaskan penismu dari holeku …."

.

.

.

"Anggghhhh… aaaaaaahhh" Baekhyun mendesah feminim.

Matahari telah tinggi tetapi Chanyeol masih juga mencari kenikmatan dari dalam hole Baekhyun.

Unnnggggghhh…" Baekhyun telah lelah mendesah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi ini semua terlalu nikmat.

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergelut di lantai ruang tamu yang dingin. Lantai marmer di bawah pinggul mereka telah tergenangi cairan kental berwarna putih yangang masih terus menetes. Sungguh, Baekhyun menyesal meminta seluruh maid mereka untuk libur hari ini dan yang lebih disesalinya lagi, adalah membuat Chanyeol berjanji untuk tidak melepaskan penisnya, apapun yang terjadi.

Baekhyun ingin pingsan, tetapi Chanyeol masih kuat. Kedua tangan Baekhyun ditahan Chanyeol tinggi diatas kepala dan puttingnya menegang, sekujur tubuhnya telah basah dan lengket oleh spermanya sendiri. Chanyeol telah membuatnya klimaks belasan kali dan itu masih belum cukup.

Paha Baekhyun terbuka lebar dan kaki Baekhyun muncul diantara sela-sela pinggang Chanyeol. Pose standart setiap kejantanan Chanyeol terhubung dengan dirinya. Penis Baekhyun menyeruak diantara sela-sela tubuh mereka, bergoyang seirama hentakan Chanyeol, mematang dan mengalirkan pelumas tiada henti.

Dari sela-sela hole Baekhyun yang sedang digagahi oleh suaminya itu, menyiprat-nyiprat sperma Chanyeol. Hole Baekhyun telah meluap. Tak mampu menampung sperma Chanyeol yang banyak dan kenal. Memberikan sensasi rasa basah nan kesat. Membuat holenya Baekhyun melunak.

Chanyeol menumbuk kasar hole Baekhyun dan Baekhyun terhentak-hentak. Penampilannya sudah kacau sekali. Air mata dan saliva memenuhi wajah cantiknya, matanya tidak fokus, mulutnya tebuka lebar, mengeluarkan erangan tiada henti. tenggelam dalam rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Nngggghhhhhh,,,,"

Merasa lemas. Baekhyun mencengkram pundak Chanyeol. Kedua kakinya menghentak-hentak udara. Di dalam sana prostatnya berkedut geli karena ujung penis Chanyeol yang terus menggodanya, basah dan memerah, Chanyeol mendorong kedua lutut Baekhyun lebih tinggi. Dan Baekhyun tergagap mengambil nafas, pinggulnya melayang di udara dan tubuhnya bertumpu pada pundaknya.

Diatas sana Chanyeol menggenjot hole Baekhyun kearah gravitasi bumi, pandangan Baekhyun menggelap. Dan Chanyeol memasukan sesuatu dalam hole Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun. Benda itu hanya kecil saja.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian seolah seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, panas dan sensitive. Ia dapat merasakan holenya berkedut-kedut dengan interval yang semakin cepat. Chanyeol menggeram.

Baekhyun menjerit " apa yang kau masukan Chanyeol"

"Aaaahhhhhhh...AAhhhh" Chanyeol tidak mampu menjawab.

Baekhyun merasakan holenya seperti meminta diperkosa, gatal, gatal sekali. Seluruh bulu di tubuhnya meremang dan setiap sentuhan berefek ke pusat kenikmatan dalam otaknya. Baekhyun gemetar. Tubuhnya dipenuhi nafsu.

Rasa lelahnya menghilang dan digantikan rasa panas yang janggal. Dan kini sentuhan Chanyeol terasa tidak cukup lagi.

Baekhyun menggeliat, bangkit, menggulingkan Chanyeol hingga kini dirinyalah yang menduduki Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol. Tangan kanan Chanyeol dibimbingnya untuk mengelus dadanya dan tangan kiri Chanyeol di gesek-gesekan ke kejantanannya yang menegang kebiruan.

Kini Chanyeol yang menggelepar di lantai, Baekhyun yang dipenuhi nafsu membiarkan holenya menservice penis Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya sedemikian rupa hingga penis Chanyeol terjepit diantara-dinding hole Baekhyun yang memanas dan mengeras.

"SSShhhh enakk,,,,baby,,, enaaakkk sekali"

"Penismu lebih enak cannieeee.."

"SSShhhh…Teruss bakkieee terussshhh" Chanyeol mendesis.

Baekhyun mulai meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci kecil. Chanyeol menggeram dan Baekhyun sendiri merintih-rintih. Chanyeol telah meremas penis dan memainkan putingnya kasar. Kini Baekhyun menggila, pandangannya memutih. Spermanya meledak mengotori dada dan wajah Chanyeol. Namun ia tetap bergerak sambil merengek. Baekhyun menginginkan sperma Chanyeol dalam rahimnya.

Dan Chanyeol bangkit meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, menciumnya dalam-dalamnya, lidah dengan lidah menari, seluruh tubuh Baekhyun meleleh dan Chanyeol menyemburkan sperma dengan kuat ke Rahim Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mekar sempurna.

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras di sore itu. Membawa angin dingin yang membelai wajah Baekhyun. Menyadarkannya dari pingsannya. Sungguh Baekhyun lelah sekali dan tak ingin mengingat apa-apa untuk hari ini. Namun benda hangat yang terus menerus bergerak dalam holenya menyadarkannya, Bahwa hari ini belum berakhir.

"Kau sudah sadar sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum happy virusnya yang biasa, tapi entah mengapa saat melihatnya. Baekhyun ingin menangis.

Tanpa persetujuan atau bahkan bertanya kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga berdiri dan membawanya ke garasi.

Diantara mobil-mobil mewah yang berderet-deret. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke hadapan motor besar yang dipergunakannya saat masih ia kuliah dulu.

Baekhyun masih begitu lemas dan tidak terfikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol sehingga ia menurut saja ketika Chanyeol memakaikannya sepatu boots dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua dengan sebuah mantel hujan besar berwarna biru tua.

"Kamu bisa naik motor kan sayang?" dan bekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk menaiki motor dihadapan mereka tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari hole Baekhyun. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

Duduk diatas motor besar, Baekhyun di depan dan Chanyeol dibelakang. Mantel hujan yang besar menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka yang telanjang sampai ke betis. Topi kupluk mantel menutupi kepala mereka berdua sehingga hanya wajah mereka berdua yang terlihat. Sepatu boots hujan terpasang di kaki mereka. Dan penis Chanyeol masih di dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Nah ayo kita jalan-jalan baby" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, dan wajahnya memucat menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

Jika posisi mereka dilihat dari sudut pandang orang ketiga. Semua akan terlihat normal di saat hujan. Semua orang yang membawa motor memakai mantel hujan di saat hujan tanpa mengetahui dibawah mantel tersebut, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak memakai pakaian sedikitpun. Penis Chanyeol di dalam hole Baekhyun sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam penis Baekhyun dan tangan kanannya mencubit-cubit kecil putting Baekhyun.

Pose yang manis kan ?

"Chanyeol, aku malu " bisik Baekhyun dengan wajah merona tapi Chanyeol malah meremas penis Baekhyun

"Ahhkk…."

"Aku bilang jalan.." kata Chanyeol dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun meraih stang motor dan menggasnya. Membawa motor mereka pergi membelah jalan-jalan kota Seoul.

Hujan berubah menjadi gerimis. Rintik-rintih hujan membasahi wajah Baekhyun. Gigi Baekhyun bergemeretuk kedinginan. Naik motor tanpa pakaian bukan ide yang bagus sepertinya.

Dibawah sana tangan Chanyeol masih bergerak nakal. Telapak tangannya mengelus-elus putting Baekhyun. "Aaahhhh…." Baekhyun mendesah.

"ki-kita mau kemana Chanyeol" Tanya Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"jika aku aku mengocok penismu kau harus berjalan lurus" bisik Chanyeol. "jika aku menariknya ke kanan, kau harus berbelok ke kanan dan jika aku menariknya ke kiri, Kau harus belok ke kiri"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Dan jika aku mencubit putingmu kau harus berhenti. arrachi?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperagakannya. Baekhyun bergetar.

"Yyaah aku mengerti yeollie" jawab Baekhyun pasrah.

Dan disepanjang sore yang dingin itu, mereka berbagi kehangatan dibawah mantel biru tua, di bawah rintik hujan yang terus membasahi bumi. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang terus menerus membasahi tanki bensin motor mereka dengan lelehan sperma setiap ada polisi tidur yang mereka lewati sehingga penis Chanyeol menghentak-hentak ke dalam holenya atau lampu merah yang lumayan lama sehingga Chanyeol dengan leluasa mencubiti putting susu Baekhyun yang mengeras dan berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, lalu menyetubuhi Baekhyun di tengah jalan hingga akhirnya penumpang motor di samping mereka hanya bisa menatap dengan heran melihat mereka berdua yang nampak mencurigakan dengan mantel yang bergerak-gerak dan Baekhyun yang mendesah-desah.

Mereka berputar-putar di dalam kota di sepanjang sore dan malam itu. Berhenti di dalam gang-gang sunyi yang gelap. Menyanyikan desahan yang sama. Meneriakan jeritan yang sama dan memuntahkan cairan yang sama.

Hingga di penghujung malam. Disaat rembulan bersinar tepat di atas langit. Mereka berhenti di spot favorit mereka. Sungai han.

Sungai han masih secantik biasanya. Lampu-lampu di kejauhan memberi suasana romantis pada tepi sungai itu. Gerimis masih setia menemani mereka. Dan beberapa mobil terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Bergoyang sendiri. Kacanya terlihat berembun.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan itu semua. Kini ia menungging diatas motornya. Memeluk motornya dengan erat menahan hentakan binatang buas dibelakangnya. Chanyeol masih perkasa. Penisnya dengan urat-urat bertonjolan masih dengan setia mengorek hole Baekhyun.

Hole Baekhyun penuh cairan. Tentu saja. Chanyeol telah beberapa kali klimaks di dalam sana. Tatapi yang mengherankan. Hole itu tetap sesempit sedia kala. Ahhhh… bahkan rasanya masih sama seperti saat Chanyeol pertama kali mengambil keperjakaan Baekhyun sewaktu bereka masih SMA dulu.

Ratusan kali bahkan ribuan kali menyetubuhi orang yang dicintainya ini tidak akan pernah cukup bagi Chanyeol

"aahhh…channieee cukuppp… sudahh." Baekhyun menangis, merintih dan memohon.

"sempit baekkie ahhhhh, tubuhmu nikmat sekali" Chanyeol menghentak dan Baekhyun mengejan.

"hhuuuuu lebih pelan channieee,,,," tubuh Baekhyun tersentak ke depan. Penisnya bergesekan kasar dengan jok motor dan dadanya menempel pada body motor yang dingin. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol masih menungganginya.

Hingga di suatu titik kenikmatan, Chanyeol memukul bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang putih dengan telapak tangannya hingga memerah. Baekhyun menjerit. Holenya menegang. Dan penis Chanyeol terjepit.

"AAduuuh aduuhhhh channie" pantatnya terasa panas.

Chanyeol semakin brutal, pukulannya semakin kencang dan tusukannya menggila. Keluar hingga ujung penisnya dan melesakannya kembali maksimal hingga menumbuk sweet spot Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjerit tanpa jeda. Mendesahkan nama Chanyeol. Memohon untuk sedikit lebih lembut. Saliva dan air hujan membasahi wajahnya. Lidahnya terjulur. Ia merasa haus sekali.

Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol membawanya melayang ke surge. Sperma yang baru Chanyeol semburkan terasa berenang-renang dalam rahimnya dan ia mengejan. Semprotan spermanya menggenang di jok dibawahnya. Kakinya mengangkang dan lidahnya terjulur.

Akhirnya, hari ini selesai juga.

Dan Chanyeol mencabut penisnya dari hole Baekhyun dengan bunyi plop pelan…

.

.

.

"kau harus berterima kasih padaku"

"oke anggap saja hutangku lunas karena dulu pernah menyentuh babymu."

"hei… hei.. jangan marah. Salahmu sendiri mau menikah dengan orang lain"

"hebat kan efeknya? Itu bisa membuatnya kecanduan atas penismu, kau tahu! Kau mau lagi? Aphrodisiac itu mahal."

"oke..oke.. aku tahu kau orang kaya dasar sombong. Aku akan mengirimkan padamu besok"

-Kriss geeee~, makan malam sudah siap- suara lembut seperti gema lonceng terdengar sayup dikejauhan.

"Sudah ya,, baby Tao sudah memanggilku. Dag Chanyeol!"

Kris mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju Tao yang ternyata juga sedang menelepon Baekhyun.

"Iya baekkie, kudengar ada mata air yang bisa membuatmu hamil di china. Kau kesini ya"

Tbc…

Hwahahahahah. Gabisa berkata apa-apa deh

Semoga bisa mengobati kerinduan akan tobatnya Chanyeol di fic "Baby bitch Baekhyun" hahahahahahahaha

Balesan review :

Hahaha. Dibilang hot. Makasih ya *tersipu malu

Minta hunhan? *Cuma bisa tersenyum misterius

Yang belum baca love triangle. Baca dunk *maksa #hwahahaha.

Bener buat yang nebak nc an mereka bakal beronde-ronde gegara tips KrisTao. Namanya juga tips dari couple teryadongnya ekso *tunjuk KrisTao heheheheh

Yaampyuuun gw baru tau kalo nama bini kaga berubah setelah kawin. Author kudeeeeett. Yah anggap aja itu Chanyeol manggil park Baekhyun cuma mau godain Baekhyun aja. Biar kesannya posesif gitu :p

Jangan pada kejang ya bacanya , *heee

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

" Istrimu demam Chanyeol, aku sudah memberinya antibiotik agar demamnya turun." Jongin keluar dari kamar setelah memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

Jongin tampak tampan dengan jubah putih kedokterannya. Tas kerja hitam mengkilapnya di tentengnya dengan tangan kanan

"Terima kasih Jongin sudah mau jauh-jauh kemari"

"Tidak apa-apa, itulah gunanya teman, tapi kau ini sungguh keterlaluan sekali, bersikap lembutlah kepada istrimu" ucap Jongin setelah memeriksa Baekhyun yang dipenuhi kissmark dan luka cakaran. Bahkan holenya sampai infeksi dan membuatnya demam.

"bagaimana aku mau bersikap lembut kalo dia yang terus-terusan menggodaku Jongin. Kurasa jika Kyungsoo menggodamu kau akan lebih brutal dari pada aku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum Sembilan belas giginya.

Wajah Jongin memerah.

"Ehem. kurasa Baekhyun sangat iri kepada Kyungsoo dan Tao yang sudah hamil terlebih dahulu. Makanya dia berbuat seperti ini" ucap Jongin lagi.

"kau benar, aku merasa menjadi suami yang tidak berguna. Tidak bisa memberika seorang anak yang diinginkan Baekhyun"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Pemeriksaan waktu itu kan jelas menunjukan spermamu dan rahimnya sama sehatnya. Kalian hanya belum beruntung."

.

.

.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol." Curhat Baekhyun kepada sahabat Chinanya itu.

"Kenapa?." Tao bertanya.

"Iya aku ngotot ke china dan dia malah menyuruhku untuk beristirahat."

"Loh Kau sakit apa- Hooeeekk."

Dan disebrang line telepon sana Tao menjatuhkan telponnya.

"Taoo… Tao kau tidak apa-apa?!" Baekhyun Panik

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Maaf Baekhyun. Belakangan ini aku sering mual." Kata Tao setelah bisa mengendalikan rasa mualnya.

Dan mata Baekhyun memburam. Masa pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol setahun belakangan ini terputar ulang dalam kepalanya. Segalanya sempurna. Kecuali…

"Aku sangat ini ke china Tao, hiks… Apakah Chanyeol tidak mengerti perasaan ku dan melarang aku ke china. Aku ingin seorang anak Tao. Satu saja.." Baekhyun terisak

Dan Tao merasa bersalah telah menyebut-nyebut mata air yang merupakan mitos di china.

"eng… Baekhyun aku waktu itu tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mu dengan kris."

"Ne.." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mungkin aku bisa memberi mu sedikit tips."

"Jeongmal?" Baekhyun terdengar penasaran.

"Tapi ini akan terasa sangat menyiksa untukmu."

"Aku akan tahan Tao."

Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara mantap dan Tao menyerah. Setelah mengambil nafas, Tao mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam fikirannya.

"Cobalah untuk tidak klimaks."

Baekhyun terbengong, Tips macam apa lagi ini?

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, jangan ada setetespun sperma mu menetes keluar, bisa jadi kan ketika kau kau klimaks sperma Chanyeol dalam holemu ikut keluar.

Baekhyun ragu. Tetapi yang memberikan tips ini ada seorang dengan tingkat kepolosan diatas rata-rata.

"Kau pernah melakukannya Tao?"

"Pernah Baekhyun, dan rasanya sakit sekali, aku saja hanya kuat sampai tengah malam."

Tao sang juara nasional wushu saja hanya kuat sampai tengah malam.

"mungkin saat itu kau belum makan malam Tao, jadi _enggak_ kuat?"

"Tentu saja aku belum makan malam Baekhyun, soalnya kan kami mulai semenjak subuh."

Dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan telpon ditangannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah curiga karena tadi malam dirinya dan Baekhyun libur membuat anak.

Chayeol sudah curiga ketika ia bangun dipagi hari tanpa kecupan dari istrinya itu.

Dan Chanyeol bertambah curiga ketika tidak melihat satupun maid mereka dalam perjalanan untuk sarapan ke dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur. Hanya ada seorang maid dan itu adalah maid tercantik yang pernah Chanyeol lihat. Kakinya tampak jenjang karena memakai sepatu bersol tebal berwarna merah. dilapisi sebuah stocking putih hingga kepangkal pahanya. Seragam maidnya sangat mini hingga panjang roknya berakhir tepat dimana stockingnya berawal Menyelipkan paha berwarna putih untuk Chanyeol lihat.

Wajah Baekhyun sempurna, seksi dengan eyeliner dimatanya, ada sebuah telinga kucing menyembul dari rambut pendeknya. Leher jenjangnya terekspose lebar, dan disana melingkar dengan manis sebuah pita, lonceng dan tag yang bertuliskan -_Your Pet, Baekhyun_-

Chanyeol ternganga seperti orang tolol.

"Selamat pagi tuan…" Desah Baekhyun. "Mari kita sarapan"

Dan Baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Mengangkangi kaki Chanyeol dan membuat penis mereka bergesekan. Getaran dipahanya membuat Chanyeol paham bahwa saat ini di dalam hole Baekhyun. Ada sebuah vibrator.

Sarapan pagi ini diawali dengan menyuapi Chanyeol dengan mulutnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengunyah makanan dan kemudian membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin. membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil makanan yang telah halus tersebut dalam mulut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menginfasi rongga mulut Baekhyun.

"Slurrpp..Slurrpp.. Ahhh…" Lidahnya menjilat-jilat langit-langit Baekhyun dan Baekhyun kehabisan nafas. Begitu berulang-ulang hingga saliva mereka berdua meleleh dimana-mana.

Gesekan diantara kedua penis mereka semakin intense. Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya dengan nakal dan tonjolan celana chanyeol membesar.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak nakal. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari angin dingin telah menerpa putingnya. Chanyeol telah menurunkan seragam maidnya hingga ke perut dan menjilat-jilat putingnya.

"AAhhhh jangan Tuan…. Geliii.."

"Putingmu enak sekali sayang.." Chanyeol menggigit-gigit kecil titik itu.

Baekhyun bergetar. Reflex ia membusungkan kedua dadanya dan mencengkram rambut Chanyeol.

Dengan kuat Chanyeol memegang bokong Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya ke kamar. Tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari putting susu kesayangannya itu Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun kekamar dan membanting maid barunya itu ke kasur. Suara lonceng berdenting dengan manis dari leher Baekhyun..

Sambil memandangi pemandangan di balik rok Baekhyun yang tersingkap lebar. Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaiannya dengan buas.

Seolah memalu Baekhyun membenarkan kembali letak roknya yang tersingkap. Namun matanya berbinar. Menjilat bibirnya sendiri hanya untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol kembali menyingkap rok baekhyun yang pendek. Menampakan penis Baekhyun mengacung dan memerah.

Dengan sengaja. Baekhyun memperlebar spasi antar kedua pahanya. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengagumi apa yang ada disana.

"To-tolong pasangkan Tuan…" dengan tangan bergetar Baekhyun menulurkan sebuah cincin. Wajahnya memelas.

Bukan. Ini bukan cincin pernikahan mereka. Tapi lebih baik daripada itu. _Cock ring._

Chanyeol ingat. Mereka pernah menggunakan ini sekali. Saat mereka masih pacaran dan Baekhyun mengamuk. Sakit sekali katanya. Maka Chanyeol membuang cincin itu dari daftar sex toys favoritnya.

Tapi kini. Baekhyun sendiri. Dengan wajah memelas dan kaki terbuka lebar. Meminta Chanyeol memakaikan ini. Nafsu merasuki Chanyeol.

"you wanna play hard baby?!"

Dengan buas Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Baekhyun. Lidahnya yang hangat dan basah bergerilya di sana. Menjilat-jilati paha dalam Baekhyun. Menciumi aroma hole Baekhyun. Meninggalkan noda basah di celah hole Baekhyun dengan lidahnya dan mengunyah pelan twins ball Baekhyun.

"AAAngggghhhh…Tuaaann…" kedua kaki Baekhyun bergerak gusar. Selangkangannya gelisah.

"AAAAAHHHHH….." Dan ketika Chanyeol memasukan seluruh penis Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya, Baekhyun mendesah. Baekhyun tergoda. Lidah hangat Chanyeol mengesek-gesek lubang kencingnya. Ia merasa ingin klimaks tetapi tidak boleh.

"Pasang Tuan, cepathh…" Baekhyun terengah.

Dan Chanyeol memasang _Cock ring_ itu hingga pangkal penis Baekhyun dan menutup dengan sempurna jalan keluar untuk sperma Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Airmatanya merebak. Ngilu sekali. Beginilah rasanya jika sesuatu menahan laju kenikmatanmu. Hanya rasa sakitlah yang terasa.

"Huuuuu unnggghhh…" Baekhyun melenguh kesakitan.

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun entah kenapa jiwa superior seme Chanyeol bangkit. Beginilah rasanya menggagahi ukemu yang tak berdaya. _Menyenangkan._

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun. Memposisikanya seperti anjing. Padahal chayeol sendirilahlah yang seperti anjing. Menjilat-jilati kembali liang hole Baekhyun dan memasukan lidahnya disana. Sedalam dalamnya.

"UUUnngggghhhh…." Baekhyun semakin memperlebar kedua kakinya.

Lidah Chanyeol bergerak liar. Bahkan vibrator tercepat pun tidak akan seliar itu. Hole Baekhyun mengedut. Menjepit lidah Chanyeol yang semakin banyak melumerkan saliva.

Nikmat. Nikmat sekali tetapi tidak cukup. Lidah hangat itu terlalu pendek dan hanya membuatnya tersiksa. Baekhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya tidak suka.

"Sabar sayang..terlalu cepat…"

"Kumohon Tuaannnh…"

Tetapi dengan jahat Chanyeol malah memasukan jari teunjuknya ke hole Baekhyun dan menyentuh vibrator kecil di dalam sana. Mendorongnya lebih kedalam.

"AAhhhh.. ahhhh jangan Tuan.." Baekhyun meronta. Vibrator mungil itu hanya menambah rasa sakitnya.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memasukan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya. Memandu sang jari telunjuk untuk mengeluarkan vibrator itu.

Baekhyun merasa holenya mau sobek. Dan air matanya mengalir. Tiga jari Chanyeol terlalu besar untuk holenya.

"Katakan yang kau inginkan…" Chanyeol menggesek-gesekan pucuk penisnya yang basah ke liang hole Baekhyun.

"Kumohon Tuan kumohon…" Baekhyun tersenggal. dan bagai pelacur Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya keudara. Ia merendahkan posisi tubuh depannya dan membiarkan dada dan pipinya menyentuh seprei. Posisi minta diperkosa.

"Baekhyun ingin penis tuan…" Dengan nada Innocent dan wajah memelas Baekhyun memohon. Chanyeol menegang.

Penis raksasa itu mulai menyeruak masuk. Perlahan. Baekhyun kejang sesaat dan precumnya mulai mengalir. Di dalam holenya bagai ada kehidupan lain. Besar, hangat dan berdenyut. Bagai ular yang memasuki gua yang sempit. Penis itu mengeluarkan cairan untuk mempermudah pergerakannya.

Dan liur Baekhyun membasahi seprei. Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya sendiri ketika penis Chanyeol bergerak statis menggoda holenya. Lonceng di lehernya berbunyi seirama hentakan Chanyeol.

"Enggghhh Bagaimanaa baby Engggh?" Chanyeol memasukan penisnya maju mundur.

"Aaaanggggghhhhhhh.. Tuan… Fasterr aangghhh"

Chanyeol merengkuhnya pinggang Baekhyun dan membuatnya bergerak menyambut penisnya. Baekhyun merengek.

"SShhhhhhh….Kau memang slut baby..." Chanyeol melihat kenikmatan dalam ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin jadi slut untukmu tuan…."

dan hati Chanyeol berdebar kencang. Baekhyun dengan pasrah dan menggoda memberikan tubuh dan hatinya untuk Chanyeol perkosa. Ia merasa sempurna.

Beberapa tusuk kemudian Chanyeol menemukannya. Titik yang bisa membuat Baekhyun_nya_ menggelepar nikmat. Dan ia menginginkan Baekhyun menggelepar dalam pelukannya. Dengan Sekuat tenaga ia menghentak hentak titik itu.

"AAAAHHHH…AAAAhhhh…." Melodi kenikmatan dan rasa sakit meluncur dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan perecumnya mengalir. Ia ingin merasakannya. Dengan gemetar ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya sendiri. Menampung cairan yang bocor dari penisnya.

Chanyeol mengamati tingkah aneh Baekhyun dalam nafsu membara. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak melihat Baekhyun menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran perecum.

Lidah mungil Baekhyun terjulur, bergerak gerak erotis penuh dengan saliva dan precum.

"Aarrrrggghhhh AAhhhhh….."

Chanyeol terangsang dan ia menyemburkan spermanya dengan kuat kedalam hole Baekhyun.

Dan sekujur tubuh Baekhyun meremang. Bagai putri malu yang menguncup apabila disentuh. Ia merapatkan holenya ketika kimaks yang dingin membasuh melewati tubuhnya.

"EEnggghh .." Baekhyun mengerang. Perutnya sakit menahan sperma yang batal keluar.

.

.

.

"Ahhh… "

Chanyeol menyukai hal yang imut. Tentu. Itulah sebabnya ia menyukai Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun yang seksi selalu membuatnya hilang kendali.

"hentikan Tuan…. Sudah… ahhhh"

Sudah tengah malam dan mereka masih melanjutkan kegiatan mereka semenjak pagi. Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali jatuh terlelap, tetapi pemandangan yang menyambutnya ketika membuka mata masih selalu sama.

"Kumohon Tuann. berhentilahhh…"

Chanyeol menyetubuhi tubuhnya yang tak berdaya tanpa henti.

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa seperti habis dipukuli. walaupun pada kenyataannya penis Chanyeol memang memukuli sweet spot Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun sakit dan matanya panas. Tak mampu untuk bergerak lagi. Ia hanya terlentang pasrah dengan kedua kaki mengangkang terbuka. Kedua tangannya yang lemas meremas seprei.

Chanyeol masih disana. Gerakannya melemah tetapi penisnya semakin membara. Ini masih akan berlangsung lama.

"Pleaseeee eenggghh…."

Maka Baekhhyun berinisiatif. Dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya Baekhyun mengedutkan holenya. Menggoda penis raksasa Chanyeol. Menghisap dan memijat penis Chanyeol hingga penis yang telah super sensitive itu meledak. Memuncaratkan sperma hingga meluap dari hole Baekhyun.

"Haaaahhh…haahhhhh.." Chanyeol mencabut penisnya. Kepuasan melanda dirinya.

Tangan Baekhyun terjulur ingin melepas _Cock Ring_ dipenisnya yang telah matang membiru. _-Akhirnya selesai juga-_ dan Chanyeol membantu tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar untuk melepas _cock ring_ lakanat itu.

Penis Baekhyun terbatuk dan sperma Baekhyun mengalir deras dari sana. Banyak dan kental. Mengalir hingga paha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit, ia ingin melihat rasa basah yang melandanya.

Dan Baekhyun ketakutan ketika melihatnya. Sperma ini sama berharganya dengan sperma Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi keatas. Sama seperti telinga kucing mainan yang pakainya. Kini pose Baekhyun sama seperti kucing.

Terduduk di kasur, mengangkat kaki kanannya dengan tangan kanannya dan menunduk dalam-dalam, menjilat-jilati paha dalamnya yang berlumuran sperma. Mengekspose hole Baekhyun yang memerah dan berkedut.

Pemandangan erotis itu menghantam Chanyeol. Tanpa bisa ditahan atau ditawar lagi, penis Chanyeol bangkit kembali.

"AAAAAHHH JANGAN CHANYEOL PABBO" dan Baekhyun menjerit ketika Chanyeol kembali menyetubuhi dirinya lagi sampai pagi.

.

.

.

Sekarang Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa ke china walaupun Chanyeol mengijinkan. Tubuhnya remuk dan ia kembali demam. Holenya sakit dan ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terbaring dengan bosan di kasurnya. Chanyeol di ruang kerjanya. Ia tidak ke kantor hari ini. Untuk menjaga Baekhyun akunya. Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

Ia menyalakan TV dengan setengah hati. Di siang hari seperti ini tidak mungkin ada acara yang menarik.

"Pil KB andalan, Rencanakan kehamilan anda, Dua anak lebih baik"

Mood Baekhyun semakin buruk melihat iklan pemerintah tersebut. Boro-boro dua anak. Mendapat satu anak saja susahnya minta ampun.

Hingga mendadak Baekhyun menatap TV lekat-lekat . Pil kecil berwarna putih yang berderet menyita merhatiannya. Pil itu terasa familier dan ia menggeser tubuhnya, meraih laci di samping tempat tidur dan membukanya. Dan dugaannya benar. Pil itu sama dengan pil miliknya.

Baekhyun meraih smartphonenya dengan tergesa.

"Umma…"

"Baekkieee babyyyyy… ummaa kangen."

"Umma ini bukan waktunya untuk menggodaku, Umma ingat tidak dengan pil yang umma kasih untukku?"

"Umm, yang mana ya?"

"Yang putih kecil-kecil itu"

"Ohh itu, Pil KB sayang" jawab Umma Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

"Umma kenapa memberikan pil KB untukku" Nada Baekhyun terdengar putus asa.

"Ya tentu saja supaya kamu tidak hamil sayang, dulu kan kau dan Chanyeol sering melakukannya sebelum menikah. Makanya umma memberimu itu."

Baekhyun terisak.

"Jangan-jangan kamu masih meminumnya hingga hari ini." Umma ketakutan.

"iya umma, aku kira itu vitamin"

"Maafkan umma sayang, umma hanya tidak ingin kamu hamil di luar nikah dan menyakiti Kyungsoo." Ibunya berkata dengan lembut.

Baekhyun merasa tertampar. Mungkin inilah karma untuknya. Selama ini dia menempatkan dirinya sebagai korban dan di sudut hatinya ia menyalahkan keegoisan kyungso. Atas Chanyeol.

Padahal sebenarnya dirinyalah yang berdosa. Melalukan sex dengan seseorang yang berstatus pacar sahabatmu. Betapa hina dirinya dan tuhan membalasnya. Dengan halus.

Saat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahagia dengan seorang bayi sementara Baekhyun belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak.

Tapi kini hatinya lega. Dia tahu penyebab kenapa ia tidak kunjung hamil juga. Apakah pada akhirnya dosanya telah tertebus dan kerja kerasnya di terima oleh tuhan.

"Channiieeee…" Baekhyun menjerit memanggil suaminya itu.

Chanyeol datang, dengan terpongoh-pongoh ia berlari kehadapan Baekhyun. "Kenapa baby?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kacamata kerja nya melorot kebawah.

Dengan berurai air mata Baekhyun membuka kedua lengannya. Meminta dipeluk. Dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam pelukan istrinya itu.

"Aku tahu penyebab mengapa aku tidak bisa hamil."

"Jeongmal?" Wajah Chanyeol tampak bahagia.

"oleh sebab itu.." Baekhyun dengan tergesa dan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Membuka celana piamanya dan membuka kaki kedua kakinya lebar-lebar.

"Tolong masukan sekarang juga channie~."

.

.

.

Baekhyun datang ke rumah Kyungsoo dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Apa kabar kyung…" Tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo melepaskan headset di telinganya.

"Baik baekkie."

"Hmm, Kau sedang apa?"

"Mendengarkan music klasik baek. katanya music klasik bagus untuk perkembangan otak anakmu."

"Jeongmal? Nanti aku minta Chanyeol untuk membelikannya untukku."

"Syukurlah kamu sudah hamil ya " Kyungsoo mengelus perut Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menonjol.

"Iya, eh bagaimana hasil USG mu?

"Perempuan."

"Waaahh benar kan tebakanku. Dia pasti akan secantik dirimu" Kyungsoo tersipu.

"Hehehehe. Hasil USG ku laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau kita nikahkan saja anak kita setelah dewasa lagi." Saran Baekhyun.

"Wooaa ide bagus. Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya." Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun senang.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk anakmu? Tadi Tao menelponku dan memberitahu rencana nama anaknya. –Ren-"

"Nama yang terdengar kuat? Hahahaha"

"Tipikal Tao kan?, Bagaimana dengan nama anakmu kyung?"

"Tiap malam aku sering bermimpi di datangi rusa yang cantik baekkie. Kurasa nama anakku Luhan"

"Nama yang cantik sekali, Aku dan Chanyeol telah sepakat untuk menamai bayi kami Sehun. "

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Sehun, cepatlah lahir nak, papa dan mama menunggumu."

?…

Ini chapter terpanjang dalam hidup saya. Hahahahaha.

Ini bisa kan tamat sampai disini saja?

Saya rasa ending begini juga udah bagus.

Ren anaknya KrisTao itu. Rennya Nuest. Saya enggak ngefans ataupun kenal ren. Cuman tuh anak cantik aja. Cocok jadi anaknya KrisTao sama saingannya luhan *plak

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review selama ini.

Please give me a review for this chapter.

Annyeong…


	4. Chapter 4

Just another story about Chanbaek...

.

"Huueee channie, bagaimana ini? sehun tidak berhenti menangis juga."

Pemandangan baekhyun yang panik dengan mata berkaca-kaca menyambut Chanyeol yang baru pulang kerja.

Chanyeol berusaha tenang ketika mendengar laporan penuh kepanikan dari istrinya.

ia memandangi bayi tampan berumur dua bulan yang wajah putihnya merona merah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Tanpa ragu ia meletakan tas kerjanya di lantai dan mengambil alih Sehun dari pelukan baekhyun kemudian membawanya ke kamar.

Baekhyun mengintil di belakang Chanyeol sambil membawakan tas kerja Chanyeol.

"Ceep..ceep..ceep.., Jagoan appa kenapa menangis?." Chanyeol menimang Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Sehun. membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis.

"OOoeekkkk..Oeeeekkk..." Sehun menangis keras dipelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bingung mengapa Sehun menangis terus-terusan. Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepala Sehun untuk menenangkannya, hingga Chanyeol menyadari bahwa bibir sehun mengecap-ngecap.

"Baby, mana botol susu Sehun? Sepertinya Sehun kehausan." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tadi sudah mencoba memberinya susu, Tapi Sehun tidak mau channie." ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan botol susu berukuran kecil.

Chanyeol mendekatkan empeng botol susu itu ke bibir sehun tetapi sehun seolah menggeleng. mendorong-dorong botol susu itu dengan lidahnya karena tidak mau.

"Bagaimana ini Channie? Sehun bisa kurang gizi kalau tidak minum susu." Air mata Baekhyun berlinang. Ia tidak ingin anak kesayangannya kekurangan gizi.

Chanyeol berfikir sebentar hingga kemudian ia memberikan saran yang tak masuk akal. "Biarkan sehun menyusu di dadamu Baekhyun."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya channie, Tetapi tidak ada susu yang keluar." Baekhyun menjawab dengan pelan.

"Cobalah sekali lagi. Aku mau lihat."

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengambil sehun dari pelukan Chanyeol. Menarik tinggi kaus putihnya dengan tangan kiri hingga menampakan puting kirinya yang tampak enak (?).

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah sehun ke dadanya dan seperti yang chanyeol tebak, sehun menyentuhkan bibir mungilnya ke dada Baekhyun. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika menghisap-hisap puting ummanya itu. Untuk sesaat, ia berhenti menangis.

"Aaaahhh..." Baekhyun mendesah. Rasa geli muncul dengan halus ketika Sehun menghisap puting susunya.

"Bagaimana Baekkie?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Tetap tidak ada yang keluar Channiee.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan sedih.

Baekhyun memisahkan sehun dengan puting susunya. Sehun memberontak dan menggapai-gapai kearah tubuh Baekhyun kembali, seperti tidak ingin jauh dari puting ummanya itu.

"Sehun benar-benar mirip denganmu channie." Complain Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa malu dan menggambil sehun dari Baekhyun kemudian memasukannya kedalam box Bayi disamping kasur mereka.

"Sabar ya sayang, Appa akan mengeluarkan susu yang enak dari putting ummamu." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Sehun sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Buka bajumu Baekkie.." Perintah Chanyeol begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tapi Channie.."

"Kubilang buka.."

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak lagi. Ia melepaskan Kaus putihnya dan terlentang di atas kasur.

Chanyeol melepas dasi dan jas kerjanya. kemudian menduduki perut baekhyun sambil bertumpu di lututnya agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu keberatan.

"Ahh Channie apa yang kau lakukan."

Baekhyun menggelinjang geli ketika dua jari Chanyeol bergerak membentuk bulatan besar mengitari dadanya.

"Aku sedang memijat dadamu."

Setelah merangsang sekeliling dada Baekhyun. Kini ia meremas-remas gudukan kecil itu. menariknya hingga dada Baekhyun membentuk dua buah bukit kecil.

"Ahk..Ahhhk..hentikan..Channie..."

"Tahan sedikit sayang. Kau tidak mau anakmu kurang gizi kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi anak kesayangannya.

Jari-jari Chanyeol kini fokus pada putting Baekhyun. Ia mencubit ujung putting baekhyun dan memencetinya. menimbulkan rintihan dari bibir baekhyun

"Aduh..aduh putingku sakit Channie..." Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. menahan sakit. Dadanya semakin membusung seiring dengan intensnya rangsangan dari tangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menemukan dua bola empuk dibalik puting Baekhyun dan memuntir-muntirnya.

"Putingmu menegang baekhyun...seperti wanita..."

Tangan Baekhyun mencengkram pergelangan tangan chanyeol. menahan rasa sakit yang bercampur kenikmatan.

"Aku malu channie.."

"Malu pada siapa Baekhyun?"

"I-itu, sehun memperhatikan kita."

Caekhyun menoleh dan melihat sehun memandangi mereka berdua dari sela-sela kayu boks bayinya.

"Ia sedang iri karena ayahnya sedang mengambil jatah susunya.."

Chanyeol menunduk kemudian dengan sengaja menggelitik pucuk puting Baekhyun dengan ujung lidahnya.

"AAAhhhhhh..." Baekhyun mendesah dan menggeliat menikmati rasa hangat yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Chanyeol yang menggerakan lidahnya ke atas dan kebawah puting Baekhyun. Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun telah membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang ketika akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukan putting kanan Baekhyun yang telah menegang ke dalamnya.

Saliva dan lidah chanyeol yang hangat menyelimuti puting Baekhyun, Mulut chanyeol menghisap keras puting baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terangsang.

Hisapan Chanyeol terasa keras dan bertenaga, selama menghisap, ujung lidah chanyeol menggelitik lubang di pucuk puting Baekhyun seakan memintanya terbuka.

"UUOOooohh..." Baekhyun melolong panjang ketika sekujur tubuhnya menegang dan ia Klimaks tanpa rangsangan apapun di penisnya.

Ternyata Selama dua bulan ini, bukan hanya Chanyeol yang menahan hasratnya. Tetapi baekhyun juga...

"Susumu nikmat sekali baekhyun ahh..." Kata chanyeol dengan suara rendah dan menjilati bibirnya.

Baekhyun melirik putingnya yang baru saja dihisap chanyeol. lelehan saliva bening menyelimuti putingnya tetapi Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas setitik cairan berwarna putih susu di pucuk putingnya.

Keluar, Akhirnya air susunya keluar, ia bisa menyusui Sehun sekarang.

Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol untuk bangkit tetapi Chanyeol malah mendudukinya semakin kuat, mengunci pergerakannya.

"Mau kemana sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lebih rendah dari biasanya. Matanya berkilat jahat. Sepertinya Baekhyun telah membangunkan singa yang tertidur di dalam diri chanyeol.

"A-aku mau menyusui Sehun."

"Sehun bisa menunggu sayang." Chanyeol perlahan membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penis super besarnya.

"Kita sudah dua bulan tidak berhubungan dan kau membuatku horny. Kau harus bertanggung jawab sayang."

Chanyeol mengelus-elus penisnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya melihat penis chanyeol yang tegak keatas.

"Buat aku puas sayang." bisik chanyeol sambil menjilat telinga bekhyun sekilas.

Dan baekhyun mulai menggenggam penis chanyeol. lidahnya yang berlumuran saliva perlahan-lahan menjilat penis chanyeol dari pangkal penis sampai ke pucuk penis chanyeol. berulang kali. membasahi penis yang semakin tegang dan mengkilap karena saliva Baekhyun dan percum chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke samping dan mulai menggigit-gigit kecil penis itu. melesakkan giginya ke lembutnya daging penis chanyeol. Tangan kiri baekhyun meremas-remas bola kembar Chanyeol.

"AAANGGHHH..." Chanyeol mengerang atas perlakuan baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik suaminya yang terlihat seperti kesulitan bernafas. jepitan jarinya di bola chanyeol menjadi semakin keras. membalas perlakuan chanyeol pada putingnya tadi.

Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol mengirimkan tatapan peringatan kepada baekhyun

Tapi Baekhyun memang bukanlah anak yang penurut.

Baekhyun kembali menelan penis Chanyeol dan tertawa, tawa baekhyun membawa udara hangat dan getaran bagi penis chanyeol.

"UHkkkk..." Bola Chanyeol menggembung sebelum meledakan Spermanya ke dalam mulut baekhyun.

CROOT...CrOOOtt...CROOOOOT...

"Hosh..hosh..Dasar anak nakal..." Chanyeol kehabisan nafas.

"Tadi kau yang minta aku bertanggung jawab kan baby?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai.

"Kita lihat saja baekkie sayang, Ayo menungging."

Dan baekhyun menurut..

Ia mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi kehadapan muka chanyeol.

Lidah Chanyeol menjilati, menciumi dan menusuk-nusuk hole baekhyun yang tertutup rapat. Lidah Chanyeol turun kebawah dan menusuk celah diantara hole dan bola kembar baekhyun yang beregelantungan.

"Enggghhh.." Baekhyun menggeram..

Chanyeol merasakan kulit yang tipis itu begitu mulus dan licin di lidahnya. Membuatnya ingin menjilatinya lagi.

"Enngghhh...engghh..." Baekhyun menggeliat ketika chanyeol menggetarkan lidahnya dengan liar di selangkangannya.

Chanyeol membawa kembali lidahnya naik dan menjilati kembali celah yang berkerut itu. Celah itu semakin lama semakin mengembang terbuka seiring dengan rangsangan yang diberikan chanyeol. seperti pintu yang terbuka perlahan jika diketuk.

Chanyeol menjilat sambil menekan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam hole Baekhyun. Lidahnya yang terlipat masuk semakin dalam di hole baekhyun. Membuat hole pink itu mengedut perlahan.

Sementara itu, tangan Chanyeol meremas penis Baekhyun yang mulai memerah dan bergetar ketika orgasme mendekatinya. Pinggul Baekhyun naik dan lidah chanyeol mulai bergerak bersama dengannya. Chanyeol mempertahankan lidahnya agar tetap di dalam selama baekhyun menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh..Ahhhh..." Chanyeol menggerakan lidahnya dengan berirama.

lidah chanyeol melesak sangat dalam ketika wajahnya tenggelam di selangkangan baekhyun dan tak sengaja ujung lidah chanyeol menyentuh titik kenikmatan baekhyun.

"AAAHhhhh jangan lepaskan.. aahhh."

Chanyeol menaikan kecepatan gerakan lidahnya kekiri dan kekanan ketika Baekhyun menggapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"AAAHHHHHHHH..." Penis Baekhyun memuntahkan cairan kental ketangan Chanyeol.

Selama Baekhyun menikmati klimaksnya, Chanyeol tetap meninggalkan lidahnya di liang baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun mulai turun dari klimaks keduanya hari ini Chanyeol kembali menekan lidahnya disepanjang dinding anus Baekhyun. mengalirkan rasa hangat ke sekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

"AAHHH...AAAHH...AAAAAAAAH..." Chanyeol menggerakan lidahnya kedalam dan keluar dengan lembut. segala sesuatu menjadi sangat sensitif saat dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini dan Baekhyun terangsang berat.

Gerakan lidah Chanyeol membuat baekhyun kembali Menegang dan spermanya tumpah untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Hosshh..hosh..hosh..." Tubuh baekhyun lemas seolah spermanya telah terkuras habis. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasme yang bertingkat-tingkat hanya dengan lidahnya.

Baekhyun merasa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Dua jam telah berlalu dan sekujur tubuh baekhyun sudah bermandikan sperma chanyeol.

"Channie sudaaahhh..."

Tetapi chanyeol seolah tidak mendengar apapun. Dengan bersemangat dia menegakan penisnya dan menusuk hole baekhyun, membiarkan hole baekhyun menelan seluruh penisnya.

"AAAAAhhhhh..." Baekhyun merinding ketika merasakan penis panjang chanyeol memenuhi sepanjang holenya hingga ke usus..

"Bergerak Baekhyun.. Bergerak.."

Dan baekhyun memeluk leher chanyeol. Mencari pegangan. Menggerakan tubuhnya sekuat yang mampu dilakukan oleh tubuhnya yang lelah.

Tubuh Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Penis Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan perut six pack chanyeol dan putting mereka bergesekan.

"Aangghhhhh...aaaaahhh...ahhhh..." Baekhyun mendesah keenakan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"SSshhhhhhhh..." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati remasan hole Baekhyun dipenisnya.

"AAhhh.. ." Desahan bersahut sahutan dari bibir baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus menggerakan tubuhnya naik dan turun sementara penis chanyeol menyodok-nyodok titik sensitifnya.

"AAAaaa...aaaaa..." BAekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membetulkan letak penis Chanyeol dibawah sana.

Tetapi Baekhyun malah terangsang dengan gerakannya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kebelakang tanpa melepaskan cumbuan organ intim mereka.

chanyeol kembali menunggangi tubuh baekhyun dengan ganas. Menggesekan ujung kejantanannya yang sensitif di liang surga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa fikirannya kosong ketika penis Besar Chanyeol menyodok-nyodok lubang nya..

Secara naluriah Baekhyun menarik lututnya sendiri. memberikan ruang yang lebih lega agar Chanyeol dapat mendaratkan penisnya lebih dalam.

"SSShhh... Ahhh...SSShhhh... AAAHHHH..." Chanyeol menggeram menikmati kehangatan hole Baekhyun yang lama dirindukannya.

Penis Baekhyun mengucurkan precum sementara bibir chanyeol meraih putting kiri baekhyun yang kemerahan.

"Biar aku keluarkan susunya ya sayang."

"AAAAAaaahh..."Jeritan putus asa baekhyun menggema ketika puting kirinya dihisap dengan kasar.

Tangan kiri chanyeol meremas remas dada kanan baekhyun yang mengucurkan cairan berwarna putih keruh.

Senang melihat cairan hangat mengalir dari sana. Chanyeol meremas lebih keras.

"Arghhh.." Dan susu hangat memancar tinggi dari puting baekhyun. memercik hingga membasahi wajah Chanyeol.

"Channie hentikan ahh...Sehun masih menonton kita..." Ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol masih saja mengeluar masukan penis panjangnya ke dalam hole baekhyun.

"Ahhh biarkan sayang, biarkan ia melihat proses pembuatan adik kecilnya." Baekhyun bisa merasakan Precum Chanyeol Bocor di dalam holenya, tanda bahwa Chanyeol tengah terangsang.

"Aku belum mau hamil lagi Ouugghhhh IYAA DISANAA..." Chanyeol kembali menyentuh pusat kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Heenggg..." Wajah Chanyeol menyerengit ketika berkonsentrasi untuk menyentuh titik itu lagi.

"AAAhhhh penismu luar biasa Channie... teruss aahhhh terus..." Baekhyun memohon.

Suara kecipakan basah tercipta dari hole Baekhyun setiap kali Chanyeol menggoyangkan pinggulnya..

"Slurpp..aahhhh..Slurrppp" Chanyeol meraup putting baekhyun yang bergoyang-goyang di depan matanya. menghisap susu hangat yang mengalir keluar dari tubuh baekhyun.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari bawah dadanya, melewati saluran panjang mengitari rongga dadanya sehingga membuat dadanya menghangat dan pada akhirnya cairan itu keluar melalui lubang kecil di pucuk putingnya.

wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika bayi besar ini menyusu di dadanya sambil menusukan penisnya keluar masuk holenya. memberinya dua kenikmatan sekaligus.

Cairan sudah menggantung di ujung penisnya dan sodokan ahli chanyeol membuatnya tak tahan hingga akhirnya cairan itu tumpah di atas perut Chanyeol.

CROOT..CrOOt...CROOOOOTT

Chanyeol menggeram ketika ia menumpahkan spermanya di dalam hole Baekhyun..

Mulut Baekhyun mengaga lebar, mengeluarkan suara tercekik dari ujung tenggorokannya Dan mengejang ketika orgasmenya menguasainya.

Chanyeol mencabut penisnya yang melunak keluar dari hole baekhyun.

Kepuasan yang luar biasa tergambar jelas di wajah Baekhyun. Tubuhnya masih gemetar nikmat ketika Sperma Chanyeol merembes keluar dari holenya yang tidak berhenti mengedut.

sementara cairan berwarna putih terus mengalir dari kedua putting susu Baehyun.

"Sehun pasti akan menyukainya sayang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menjilati tetesan susu hangat dari putting Baekhyun. "Enaakk.."

.

.

.

"Pegaaaalll..." Keluh baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagiii..."

"Empphhh..."

Jawab Chanyeol dan sehun bersamaan.

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah bisa menyusui sehun dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur, Sehun naik beberapa kilogram berkat hal itu.

Namun Sehun sangat menyukai susunya (?) sehingga Sehun akan selalu meminta jatahnya setiap beberapa jam sekali.

Seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun terbaring telentang dengan kancing kemeja yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya di atas kasur. sehun tengkurap di atas perutnya dan menghisap puting kanannya dengan rakus. Menelan cairan hangat berwarna putih yang mengalir dari putting baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelus kepala sehun dan berkata "Minum yang banyak ya nak..."

"Iya umma..." Suara bass chanyeol yang dengan sengaja di imut-imutkan membuat baekhyun kesal.

"Kamu ngapain ikut-ikutan." Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang sedang menghisap putting kirinya.

"Aku kan mau susu juga umma..." Chanyeol beraegyeo di hadapan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Dasar Pabbo."

Dan Baekhyun mengelus rambut ikal pirang suaminya dengan sayang. hidupnya telah sempurna sekarang dengan hadirnya seorang anak diantara mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum. berterima kasih kepada suaminya yang tetap mempercayai dan mendukung dirinyanya ketika menunggu munculnya seorang anak dalam pernikahan mereka.

"hisaplah lagi channie..." Baekhyun menarik tengkuk suaminya lembut kearah putingnya yang telah lama menegang.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "selamat makan Baekhyun..."

Dan baekhyun melewatkan malam ini dengan menyusui dua lelaki sekaligus.

Besok pagi ia harus ingat untuk mengompres puting nya sebelum putingnya membengkak karena dihisap semalam suntuk.

.

.

.

Maap kalo enggak Hot *nangis di pojokan

dan Sehun telah dewasa sebelum waktunya (?)

Iya.. Iya saya tahu laki-laki enggak bisa menyusui.

Tapi Namanya juga abis melahirkan. Kan kasian kalo sehun nyusu botolan. tar takutnya sehun jadi enggak ganteng (?) gedenya.

makanya tolong anggep aja susu bisa keluar dari putingnya Baekhyun ya.. ya.. ya..

Biar si baekkie bisa nyusuin sehun. (sekaligus bapaknya sehun) *plak

Masak harus author sih yang nyusuin Sehun? *Maunya #digebukin orang sekampung.

hahahaha.

Ini untuk semua yang minta fic ini lanjut.

Hayoo... tanggung jawab... Comment nee...

Selamat menikmati..

hohohoho


End file.
